Demigod: Percy J & Justin Bieber xover
by Stripedsplashing
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are on a mission to stop a powerful demigod before he destroys the world by accident. His name? Justin Bieber.
1. Chapter 1

**This is A Justin Bieber and Percy Jackson (and Annabeth) fic. Percy is like fourteen (around Battle of the Labyrinth time), Justin is his current age of sixteen. P.S., I know Percy's voice doesn't sound like it does in the book, but since I'm not Rick Riordan and I didn't create the character, I can't really get his voice right. I tried my best. **

—**EDIT: I am re writing this. Not the plot, just the prose. It may not be elegant and all that jazz, but you can't say I didn't try. :) This was my first fanfiction so the re-write will most likely be better –**

**READ ON!**

**PROLOGUE**

When he first came to Camp, Percy remembered Chiron explaining half-bloods. He mentioned in passing that sometimes they didn't know they were half-bloods. As hard as it was to fathom, there were people that walked the earth with Olympian blood running through their veins and pumping through their heart…and they didn't know it.

But as soon as Chiron said that, he was moving on to something else. That was rare. So rare, in fact, that some people didn't believe it happened.

But it did. Percy was watching it. Even now, Annabeth stood beside him fighting the effect of powers this boy didn't even know he possessed.

His mother was Ate, goddess of Obsession, Temptation, and Infatuation. Not to mention Destruction.

Aphrodite, goddess of Love, was his godmother.

He was an international pop star, and when he stepped onto a stage, his powers were unleashed onto the crowd. He was innocent, he didn't know what he was doing, but that wasn't helping the girls in the front.

They swooned, they're eyes became large and desperate; they were filled with an obsession approaching madness. Some were influenced by the gifts his godmother had given him, and they instantaneously fell hopelessly in love. His powers weren't full blown. As of yet they only affected the young, the tender, mostly females. But soon those powers would build, and the combination of power and ignorance was not a good thing.

Percy and Annabeth were there to make sure this boy never became a problem.

His name?

Justin Bieber.

**OoO**

**Demigod, **

**Chapter 1: **_**In Which We Meet the Scariest Stage Mom Ever**_

Percy 

Sometimes it's scary what mortals will accept as normal.

He's singing a song about babies like it's his last night on earth, and I know that if he was human, this wouldn't happen. This couldn't happen. This small, dainty girl next to me would not be clawing at another girl's eyes to get closer to the stage.

He smiled at them all, like they're just so cute, and they rage and foam at the mouth, tearing at each other to get even an inch closer to the stage.

It's creepy.

I may not be a big expert on normal, but I know this isn't it. And yet, there are parents here, watching this carnage with adoring smiles.

"Thanks so much for making my dreams come true. I love you guys." He waves and smiles. Annabeth and I might be the only ones who notice that a shining golden light seems to come from his teeth, and his hair as he swishes it. Like fairy dust. It drifts down on the heads of a few unlucky girls who suddenly begin to scream louder and cry. This is the so-called blessing of Ate, his certified mom. Him not knowing who he is makes it easier for her to manipulate him like this.

Ate got kicked off of Olympus. They don't talk about her much in class, so I don't remember her story, but I know enough to tell you she's crazy. She's crazy because she wants revenge, because she wants Olympus, and just because she feels like it. If you come into contact with one of her ridiculously charismatic children, as much as you want an autograph, walk away.

I watched him walk offstage, too stunned to do anything but shake my head and stare. Annabeth had to drag me away. We had to meet him outside, whether he knew it or not.

Girls (and a few guys) throng him, screaming his name. Oh, to be a pop star. With her wearing her invisibility cap and me willing myself to be wet so people will step back, we make our way to the front of the throng, ready for action.

**OOO**

Percy observed Justin as he walked to his limousine. He stepped out of the building with a bright smile and warm eyes for all who beheld him. He snapped his neck like he was trying to give himself whiplash, making his caramel colored hair fall softly into place. His skin was radiant, his hair was perfect, there didn't seem to be a single blemish or flaw, which was somehow emphasized by his small stature.

He seemed humble, but there were a few times when you could see he couldn't help testing the waters. He would single out one girl and wink, or brush another's hand while signing his autograph, just to see them faint, cry, or scream and smile. No, he wasn't immersing himself in the worship and adoration, but he was definantly beginning to flirt with it.

**OoO**

**Justin**

Okay, so I like the attention. That's not bad, right? I mean, I'm famous. Not a lot of people get famous by hating attention. 

But just for an update, It's getting harder not to do that _thing. _I know the thing I'm talking about. I walk out into this crowd of people that love me and want me and would do anything for me and it's a heady feeling to deal with. Who wouldn't be a little overwhelmed? Like, hearing voices overwhelmed. Totally normal.

See, I've got this…voice now. It's telling me to mess with people's heads. Touch this girl's hand to watch her faint. Smile at the guy and watch him doubt himself. Usually I say stuff like _No, voice, that would be mean. _See, I talk to a voice in my head. That's not healthy unless you're a nun. 

But lately that little voice in my head has been getting louder, more pushy, saying: Go ahead, do it. Just to _do _it. To see if I can. And, because I can't resist a dare and I'm _stupid,_ I do it. Then I feel really, really guilty afterwards, so I write stuff down and then burn it. It's all I can do. 

What am I gonna do, tell my mom? Yeah, mom, I have a voice in my head and I kind of think that it means that all this attention I'm getting isn't natural or healthy. As a matter of fact I think it means there's something wrong with me and maybe I should cancel a month of performances to attend therapy.

Come on. How can I say that? I would get to crazy people rehab and Young Star would have "_Baby Biebs wants to Quit the Biz?"_ blazed across the cover. Everybody would think I was gay. I mean, what straight sixteen year old guy WOULDN'T want tons of hot girls worldwide screaming at the mention of his name?

Yet it all feels _wrong_ somehow. 

I feel like, sooner or later, that voice will become MY voice, and I'll do whatever it says. And instead of causing fainting spells and huge crowds, I'll just start be giving out heart attacks and making my fans bow down to me.

Am I going crazy? One Hundred percent likely.

Am I being dramatic? Even more likely.

At least I still have music. As soon as we get away from the fans I can go somewhere and drown in it and that scary attention-lust feeling goes away. In the pluck of the guitar string, the smooth glide of the ivories, and strangely enough the sound of my own voice. When I sing real quiet and try to sound like I'm whispering, I like my voice a lot. And it soothes me.

How's that for humble superstar, right?

Maybe this is what happens to all superstars. Maybe THIS is what happens to child stars! Maybe this is what happened to Britney!

Except, I don't want to shave my hair. And if I was gonna attack random cars, it'd be with something cooler than an umbrella and probably wearing a leather jacket.

But I'd probably say it's all in my mind…if so much weird crap hadn't started happening.

If it wasn't for the Belieber Army there would be FIVE assassination plots aimed at me that might have been successful today. Yes, piece of paper, that's what _I _said.

Why do people want to kill me? I'm an underage white pop singer. I think world terrorist must be getting pretty bored to put me on their hit list.

And it gets weirder.

A few nights ago some kids came up to me like "Mr. Bieber can we have your autograph over here in this dark suspicious corner?" So of course I said yeah. I mean their kids, what's the harm? Plus, they called me Mr. Bieber. People don't even call my _dad _"Mr. Bieber". 

So here I am in a dark suspicious corner with a bunch of nine year olds, signing autographs, when, out of the mouth of one of the small boys comes "Do what we say or you die." Then he pulled a gun. Naturally, I was slightly nervous.

I was like "come on you don't like my music?" I know: Lamest last words since 'Mommy'. 

The kid goes, "We hate you, son of Ate." Whom, it turns out, it the Greek myth goddess of destruction. 

But I didn't know that then, I just said "Please don't hurt me." (again, _I KNOW_)

He smiled, this creepy smile, and suddenly I realized that he had fangs. And was really pale. At this moment I came to the obvious conclusion that was he and his friends were vampires. But now that I'm writing it down, it seems crazy. Still, it happened, and I'm sticking to my story.

Okay this is the part that scared me. Even more than the whole vampire-with-a-gun thing, I mean. I got **that feeling**. Like every Be Charming switch in my body came on, like when I'm trying to impress a girl's parents but even more. Plus, I felt a little pissed off. Then, I said, remember, to a VAMPIRE (I think), "You don't hate me. You love me. You're my biggest fans." 

And then this gold stuff like SURROUNDED them, and suddenly they started screaming "I LOVE YOU, I WANT TO MARRY YOU, JUST ONE PICTURE!" and jumping all over me. For little kids, they were insanely strong.

Luckily, Kenny came over and pulled me out of that, but I had to sing the entire track list of _Thriller_ to myself before I was peaceful enough to fall asleep.

Another time, almost the same thing happened, but I'm pretty sure they were ghosts and they were grown women and instead of the gold dust thing, I sang to them. I heard music and lyrics in my head all of a sudden so I just opened my mouth and sang. 

And it wasn't my regular voice either. It WAS my voice, I recognized my tone and my awesome riffs (what can I say? I'm proud) but it was like what my voice should sound like after it's fully matured and after YEARS of voice lessons with a member of the heavenly choir.

I've since tried to get myself to do it again but no dice.

Okay, I'm gonna burn you now. Hopefully it's not too awkward.

**OoO**

**Annabeth**

"She's been protecting him." Percy said, meaning Justin's mother. He had thrown the letter into the fire and been prepared to watch it burn. We got lucky that someone called him to vocal rehearsal.

I nodded. "Obviously. But why? We know Ate is using him. Wreaking havoc on earth through her kids is like her _hobby_. But why would she PROTECT him? And worse, how? "

Percy shrugged. He spun my Cap of Darkness, the one the original Perseus used to kill Medusa, the one my mom gave to me, on the tip of his finger. His sea green eyes watched it go around and around. Finally, he spoke. "Maybe she's on Kronos' side. Although I don't know what he would want with a pop singer."

"Maybe I'm just bored." We spun around, and immediately knew we were looking at Ate. She was dazzling, but disheveled, like Kate Moss or Ke$ha. She looked like a homeless supermodel on drugs. She stared at Percy and I from under her uneven bangs with wild, stupefied eyes. But the wildness and stupidity were a mask. Beneath that was the mind of a maniac.

"Why don't you leave the boy alone? He's not hurting anybody, right?" She snapped her fingers, and a bottled of some kind of drink appeared in her hand. She threw back her head, chugged it, and flung the bottle into the air where it disappeared.

"Nobody but the hundreds of girls that get hurt at his concerts because you're insane." If there's a way to make money out of pissing off the gods, Percy should find it. I'm starting to think it's his gift.

"Well, that's too bad," she looked like she'd left the conversation already. "Look, I'm having fun for the first time in decades. All my other children have gone on to become stuffy, corrupt politicians that I couldn't do anything with, and the only other one, Brad, well, he realized his powers almost immediately and won't do anything I tell him too. The ungrateful wretch. But this one…" she smiled in a way that would have been fond on any mother but her. "My little Justin, well…he has potential."

She looked up from her musing and her bloodshot eyes focused hard on us. "Don't screw this up for me, little demigods. Just because I no longer sit at Olympus does not mean I don't still have power."

And then she vanished.

We looked at each other, considering. Percy, almost reading my mind said "So are we doing this?"

I nodded "Of course."

_**End Part One**_

**A/N: Justin doesn't have charmspeak. I just read **_**The Lost Hero **_**and realized Rick's been reading my fics. I think if Ate can control people with talking, it would more likely be a sort of, her-voice-makes-them-go-crazy kind of thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demigod**

**Chapter 2: **_**In Which We Become Beliebers**_

**Percy**

Some people love getting attention. Most sane people find those people annoying.

There are some people that other people love _giving _attention to, and they either don't want it, or don't deserve it.

In the case of Justin Bieber, our prey, neither of these was true.

He loved getting attention, he deserved it (sort of), and people LOVED giving it to him.

After fallowing him for a few days, Annabeth and I were starting to get worried.

Our parents are both on the more normal side of Olympian gods. Athena and Poseidon aren't really_ strange. _ But Justin' mom was pretty much the Olympian version of a delinquent. There was no telling what she would do. Anything was possible.

We didn't know if _she_ was making his powers manifest so quickly or if he was just weird. What I did know was, every step of the way we stalked him, his powers grew. Way too strong and way too quick.

That meant we had to get to him. Fast.

**Annabeth**

We had a simple, three step plan: get to him, explain who we were, and get him to camp. Easier said than done.

The first step was to appear as "normal" as possible. That meant shirts that said "Bieber Fever", hats that said "I HRT JB!", copies of My World 2.0, and ,of course, lungpower.

We had followed him from LA all the way to Atlanta. Tonight was the night it happened or it didn't. We waded through the crowd outside a large, modern hotel that seemed made completely of glass. Justin was making an appearance in his hometown. It was a testament to how hectic his life must be that in the town that held his house, he was staying in the hotel where his concert was.

Percy used his powers to make people move away from us. We felt perfectly dry, but others felt as if slime from the sea was rubbing against them. Using this strategy, we made it to the front of the line.

Then the second step commenced: Screaming our heads off. We took megaphones and did just that. All the other girls were filled with rage that suddenly he could hear us and not them. One tried to knock the megaphone out of my hand.

I saw him stop signing autographs when we began yelling. Percy put on the front of an obsessed fan, trying hard not to be too sarcastic. Justin looked up, glanced around, saw us, and grinned. He moved toward us on the carpet, pen at the ready.

Percy held out a glossy, rare photo of Justin. Justin stood, pen poised over it, and the screams seem to fade away. This was the do or die moment. I looked through his heavy shades to the eyes beneath. Would he listen? Would he brush us off? It could go either way.

"Who should I make this out to?" He said, smiling at me. I was surprised. From research, I knew he didn't usually stop to talk when signing autographs on the red carpet. This was just good luck. OR maybe diving blessing, but I doubted it.

"Not for me, him." I said.

Percy leaned over so Justin could hear him more clearly. "Could you make it out to Percy Jackson"

Justin smiled and began to write. "Like the guy in the movie." He said conversationally.

Percy grabbed Justin's arm as he was handed back the autograph. "Yeah," he said, making a thin jet of water suddenly gush up in front of Justin, and then disappear "EXACTLY like the guy in the movie."

They stared at each other hard. I stood by Percy's side and waited.

Justin didn't look away from Percy as he beckoned one of his security guys over. "These two are with me. Put them on the list." he said. Then he walked away.

But we knew the result of this, battle number one: Us—1 Ate—0


	3. Chapter 3

**Demigod~ **

**Chapter 3: **_**In Which We Kidnap a Superstar**_

**Annabeth**

We were taken to a lounge where was Justin was supposed to go after his concert for interviews. After that he would be heading out of town again in his tour bus.

I spent the time thinking of how I would say these things. Calm, authoritive, persuasive. And scary. Then Percy and I started playing games with the plumbing.

The time seemed to fly by in the few hours when we had nothing to do but pretend we weren't in danger. That's why we were both surprised when the latch clicked. Percy raised his eyebrows at me. We hadn't known the door was locked.

Justin entered the room, soaked in sweat. He gave us a halfhearted smile, barely recognition, and slipped into a side room. A crowd of reporters, hangers-on, and security fallowed him in and crammed into the suddenly tiny room.

The hangers on chattered together in high-pitched, nervous voices while glancing around at the expensive furniture and high-tech entertainment systems. The bodyguards glared at people with their game faces on, but frequently rolled their eyes at each other and smirked when they thought no one was looking. The reporters crowded in close to the door Justin had gone into, chatting with each other politely but hugging their notes close to their chests and glancing at us with curiosity, and at security with suspicion.

About fifteen minutes of this went on, and then Justin opened the door, freshly showered, hair recently blow dried, wearing a new outfit, and a refreshed smile on his face. The reporters instantly pounced and security instantly checked them. Justin grabbed a drink from the stainless steel refrigerator and calmly settled into the couch across from us.

Everyone else immediately packed in front of him like he was a news camera, each jockeying for recognition. No one noticed us, except when they tried to sit on us. And even they're apology's were distracted.

Percy leaned over and whispered to me "Are we wearing your invisibility cap?"

I shook my head. "It's just his powers."

We watched as everyone questioned him and scribbled down or recorded his answers while security hovered protectively. He placed his right ankle over his left knee and jiggled his right foot over the edge, smiled charmingly, and performed his strange hair flip at regular intervals.

He was handsome, he was charming, he was funny and graceful. How? How could he be this way? His skin looked soft and luminescent…I just wanted to touch him…

"WHOOOOOAAAA!" Percy stage-whispered, grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply, and tried to focus.

**PERCY**

When security told everybody they had to go, they got some protests, but not much. I personally wouldn't have protested at all. Demigod or not, those guys were scary.

Security tried to hang around but Justin told them to leave. Then it was just us, standing around, looking at each other. Well, sitting around.

Annabeth was sitting straight up, everything about her screaming nerves and seriousness. I, on the other hand, felt laid back. At least he hadn't freaked out yet.

After a long stretch of silence, he reached out his hand toward the coffee table and flicked on a radio. He accidently knocked it over as country music started blasting, and he scrambled to right it and change the station at the same time. I couldn't help laughing.

"Percy!" Annabeth hissed, hitting me. He looked startled for a second, then he laughed too. Then I knew I could like this guy. He was cool. He got to radio to an acceptable station and turned it down so we could talk.

"So…" he stopped, as if he was sorting through questions and landed on the safest one. "If you guys are real," he said "who's Rick Riordan?"

I answered."My pen name, my editor, and my step-father."

He nodded. "Cool. So…" he looked a little apprehensive. The expression looked out of place on his face. Just to look at him: hair in place, cool-looking clothes, and confident smile, and then look into his eyes and see that anxiety and fear there…it just didn't fit.

He choked out, "What's happening to me?"

This was Annabeth's specialty: emotions. Actually, not really. Her specialty was explaining stuff. I leaned back and let her do the talking.

"What' happening is that you're powers are developing. Do you know who you are?"

"Justin Bieber…?"

"Son of Ate, goddess of Obsession, Temptation, and Destruction."

He tried to make a joke. "Wow, my mom sounds like a bad chick."

"Quite the contrary, dear."

Annabeth and I winced. Why had we thought Ate would keep out of this? We looked to the side, and there was Ate, drinking champagne and wearing glitter, skinny jeans, heels, and some drape-y Grecian top.

Justin stared at her. We all did.

"Listen darling," she said to him, lasering him with her eyes. He looked hypnotized.. "What they want is to take you to some BORING camp you'll have to give up your career for, where you'll have to train ENDLESSLY to develop a bunch of boring battle skills and never learn the extent of your powers. If you stay with me, sweetheart, you can travel the world and sing, without fear of danger because I'll protect you, and we—you –will be able to…experiment. Think about it." And then she disappeared.

Annabeth immediately pounced "Justin, whatever you decide, you still need to come to camp half with us—"

"But I'm not half-blood." He shook his head, as if trying to clear it.

"I think we just established that you are. And don't say "HB" fully, at least not until we get you to camp. Justin, your mother can't protect you as much as she thinks. You need to be at the camp."

He took a deep breath, then smiled a glint of danger entering his eyes that made him resemble his mother. "Okay. I'll come with you."

**O0O**

Justin grabbed a bag and stuffed some things in it. He dressed like a regular teenage boy: Hollister t-shirt , ripped jeans, and Chuck Taylors. No oversized fake glasses, baseball caps, or bright colored shoes. There wasn't much they could do about his hair, so they had to be content with a beanie. However, he was still recognizable, so he wore dark sunglasses and they boarded a bus as soon as they found one.

He left a note, but when he wasn't in the room, housekeeping assumed he had gone already. She threw it away.

Soon they were in the back of a greyhound with their packs on their laps, driving from Atlanta to New York in the dead of night.

Sitting in the middle of then, Justin suddenly thought of something."Hey, Percy, in the books, didn't you not find out who you were until you got to the camp so that monsters wouldn't find you?"

Percy nodded, peering out of the window into the night intently.

"So why didn't you wait until we got to the camp to tell me?"

"Do you think you would have come?"

"No."

"That's why."

"But monsters will be after us now."

"Why don't we just put a sign over your head that says "DUH"." Percy snapped.

"PERCY!" Annabeth growled.

"Sorry. I'm just so nervous…"

"So we're not safe?" Justin asked, just to be clear.

"Nope." Percybeth answered in unison.

Justin groaned. "Perfect. Just great."

That was about the exact minute when all Hades broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**I went back and changed the old chapters because I had a new idea. There's not a big change but if you go back and check it out you'll see. I don't want to say it in case there are new readers **

**K, Read on!**

**Demigod~**

**Chapter 4: **_**In Which Justin Becomes a Demigod/Ninja**_

None of them saw it coming. One moment the bus was cutting sleekly through the night, the next moment, it was flipping on its side.

A wave a fear seized the three teenagers.

The sound of screeching metal ripped through the air, sending chills down their backs. Whoever their attackers were didn't even go for the element of surprise.

"_Justin Bieber, Son of Ate, show yourself!" _icy voices hissed, swirling through the bus. The sentence echoed and pounded in their heads.

"Uh, no thanks." Justin muttered, backing up in his seat. A cold, thick white fog descended inside the bus, and the other passenger's screams kicked up a notch. There was no telling what they were seeing.

Annabeth stood up, her knife drawn. Percy stood too, uncapping Riptide simultaneously. The two teens planted themselves side by side in front of Justin, waiting for their enemies to appear. Justin felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Shame.

"You show _yourself._" Percy spat back into the impenetrable haze.

The fog rippled, and a tendril touched the floor. It quivered, then moved toward Justin's seat. Percy stepped in front of it. Again, the echoing voices spoke "Move aside, Son of Poseidon. This does not concern you."

"Like heck it doesn't." He slashed at the mist with Riptide and a ricocheting scream tore through the air. The wisp of white that had been seeking Justin disappeared in a puff. The fog that was lifted off of the group began to swirl and bubble.

"_Show yourself or face the consequences!" _Aren't I already facing the consequences? Justin thought. He froze, afraid to stand up, and afraid not to.

Apparently there was a time limit to the decision, because all of a sudden Annabeth was seized by the fog. It grabbed her at the waist and sucked her into it, her bronze knife clattered to the ground.

"PUT HER DOWN!" The battle cry that tore out of Percy chilled Justin to his bones, and set off a chain of screams in the mortal passengers.

Percy drew his sword.

"Don't!" Justin cried, before he realized what he was doing. "You might hit her!"

All at once, as if it was planned, the fog descended on Justin. Annabeth fell to the ground, her arm bent awkwardly. Percy raced to her side and grabbed her unconscious form. One moment he was shaking her shoulders in panic, the next his neck was snapping around and his cheek stinging from her slap.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shot him a look and pushed him away, grabbing her fallen knife."Stop worrying, I'm _fine_. We have to save Justin!"

He came back to his senses and jumped up with her, but when they turned to look at Justin's seat, excepting to see a wall of the cold fog, Riptide clattered to the floor.

Justin was standing tall in the cloud of fog, and they watched as it seemed to melt, and then disappeared. Golden light poured from his skin, the tips of his hair, and shined from his eyes. In his hands were two flaming Celestial bronze swords that dripped with wisps of dead, grey fog.

Annabeth and Percy stared.

Justin started, as if shaken from a trance. Around them the passengers screamed and panicked. He looked up from where the fog had melted, and the light faded from his eyes, leaving fear behind in them. He looked at his new friends.

"What happened?" he whispered.

Then he collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Demigod ~ **

**Chapter 5: **_**In Which There are Makeovers and Love Triangles**_

**Annabeth**

"He's heavy." Percy muttered, once again readjusting Justin in his grip.

"Percy, he's hurt." I slashed a tree branch out of my way. We were making our way as far away from the bus route as possible while still trying to go the right way. It reminded me eerily of the first adventure I'd been on with Percy. I just hoped we didn't run into Auntie Em, aka Medusa, this time.

"Or he's faking it so he doesn't have to walk."

"Have some compassion."

"Yeah, tell him that. He weighs a ton."

"As far as I know, he only weighs around one hundred and sixteen pounds." I spied a road ahead, and it didn't look like the one we'd been on. Then again, it was three in the morning now. We could be right back where we started and wouldn't be able to tell.

I ran forward trying to see. Percy puffed behind me, and soon he was sitting beside me at the edge of the road. "Okay, one, do you think that one-hundred sixteen pounds is light or something? And Second, I can't believe you know how much he weighs."

I glanced at Justin, drooling with his head flopped over Percy's knee. NOT attractive. "Well, I did my research before we came here."

"Yeah right. Research Zeus's butt. You had some Bieber Fever, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Percy."

"You _did_! Oh, man. I thought that was just the Aphrodite cabin. Nobody at camp is going to believe this!" I turned around and glared at him. The smile disappeared but his eyes were still filled with mischief. "Because I'm not going to tell them." He continued.

I nodded. "Good."

"Maybe just Grover…"

"Percy!"

**;-***

**OoO**

When Justin woke up it was about seven in the morning. He was laying on a porch swing, Percy's grey hoodie under his head and Annabeth's denim jacket over his shoulders. He yawned and sat up, hesitating as the porch swing moved with his motion.

"What's going on?" he said. Annabeth and Percy looked up. They were sitting cross-legged on the porch floor, sandwiches in front of them and steaming mugs in their hands.

"We told some nice old lady we were orphans and she gave us food." Percy explained.

"What? Dude, that's wrong."

"It's survival," Percy defended himself "Would you rather we held up a MacDonald's?"

"Or we could have _bought _some food." Annabeth muttered, rolling her eyes.

Justin smiled at her. "Exactly."

Percy shot him an irritated look, his mind replaying Annabeth's earlier admission. "Whatever. We're running out of money and we need it for bus fare and other more necessary stuff."

"What's more necessary than _food_?"

Percy looked at him seriously, his mischievous eyes suddenly serious. "Getting you to camp, that's what."

Justin sighed, but knew Percy was right. Even though he didn't like it, he crawled off of the porch and swiped a sandwich off the pile. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Try to get to New York." Annabeth responded.

"And where are we now?"

Percy groaned. "North Carolina."

Justin was surprised. "Really? Wow. How long was I out?"

"I've been carrying you for three days, Rip Van Winkle."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him. We got on a few buses and rented bikes and stuff. He's fine."

"That's what _she _thinks."

Despite an obvious underlying current of tension between Percy and Annabeth, Justin found himself laughing at their banter. He ate his meal happily. He would figure out what was wrong later. Right now, they needed to find a greyhound.

**Later**

After a long trek to a nearby town, the three demigods found themselves in a bus station. And in that bus station was a TV. And on that TV was very bad news.

A pretty newswoman came on the screen. "Teen superstar Justin Bieber has disappeared without a trace for three days straight. Fans across the world are heartbroken, and his close friends are shaken to their core."

The newswoman was replaced with a video clip of his family. His father, mother, step-mother, and younger siblings sat together in a small room. Justin pulled his cap lower on his face and watched in horror as his mother tearfully related the last time she had seen him.

Ryan, Chaz, and Usher were all interviewed, as were some of his more famous friends. But what really broke his heart, almost more than is mother, was his fans. People that didn't even know him like his family did, but loved him enough to be crying themselves to sleep, organizing search parties, and holding candle light vigils.

Several interviewers tried to push his friends to say he would run away, but Justin appreciated his best friend Ryan's fierce denyal."Justin wouldn't run away, especially without telling me about it. No way."

A teenage girl came on the screen. "I know how he walks, I know how he talks, I could spot Justin Bieber a mile away. That's why I'm organizing search groups and helping them study his characteristics so they won't just pick up any kid with a mop top."

The news woman came back on. Annabeth and Percy casually shielded a speechless Justin from the view of the people.

"Although everyone but his close friends and family seem to think he's run away from the bright lights of Hollywood, people on his security team still have not ruled out foul play."

Kenny, Justin's personal security guy, came onscreen. "Right before his last concert, Justin suddenly added a complete stranger to his list of approved guests, a Percy Jackson."

The newswoman's voiceover came on. "Some might remember this name from a popular book among children, but it's also the name of a teenage boy that was suspected of kidnapping his mother a few years ago, but was proven innocent in the end. Was he guilty after all, and has he struck again?"

Percy quickly turned to face the wall as his last school picture appeared on the screen. There weren't many people in the station, but one woman was watching the screen intensely. Luckily, she didn't seem to have noticed the three teens.

One of the groupies from Justin's interview appeared on the screen. "Oh yeah. I didn't, like, notice them all that much. I was there with my aunt Jo, she got a favor from his tutor so I could meet him. He's like, totally into me, so this is hitting close to home."

The interviewer interrupted "That's nice and all, but do you remember anything about this Percy Jackson?"

"Oh yeah. Well, _he _was like, so hot, but the girl next to him had these creepy eyes."

"The girl?"

"Uh-huh. Blonde chick. I didn't know who she was but I figured she was a fan that got to meet him just like me. But the guy was hot. Like, _way _hot. But not as hot as Justin, I guess."

"Is that all you remember?"

The girl popped her gum and squinted. "Uh…ya. Ya, I guess so."

"The girl was creepy, the guy was hot, but not as hot as Justin."

"S' pretty much it." She popped her gum.

The news anchor came back on to drone on, but everything interesting had already been aired.

All three of them stood stock still.

"Okay," Annabeth whispered, trying to look normal as she picked up a magazine and flipped through. "We're going to go into town, change how we look, and then get back in time to catch the bus. Move at a normal pace, Justin, and don't let anyone see your face."

**Justin**

"I said it once," Percy said later when our transformations were complete. "And I'll say it again. We're wasting money, and we look ridiculous."

Annabeth shrugged and adjusted her floppy brown wig. I blew my semi-permanently-dyed red bangs out of my face.

"Are you okay with dying your hair?" Annabeth asked me. She's been acting like she's afraid I'll run away if I get upset. Yeah right. On any given day, not getting eaten by monsters wins over fame and fortune hands down.

"I've been blonde before," I said "this isn't that big of a deal."

"Well, you've been blonde. That's good to know." Percy muttered as Annabeth ruffled my hair. At that moment, I saw it. The flash of jealousy in his eyes that he'd probably rather sit through one of my concerts than admit.

Percy was in love with Annabeth. Of course he was, who wouldn't be? I stepped back a little to make it clear I wasn't flirting, but then Annabeth had to go and look hurt.

"Come on, we need to get moving." She said briskly. Percy handed me my bag.

"You didn't have to do that. We're not…together or anything." He muttered.

Oh, even better. Percy was in love with Annabeth…and he thought it was a secret.

I just looked at him. "We're NOT!" he protested again.

I smiled. "Sure you're not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he called. But I was already walking away.

Percy ran to keep up with us. So, freshly disguised, we headed to the bus station again, to make our way to Camp Half-blood.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**I think I'm losing a bit of voice, so this chapter was probably boring. I'm going to re-read my PJOs and immerse myself in Bieber Nation for a moment to get back on track. This story is already completely planned out, but not written . I hope anyone who actually likes this story and wants to read more isn't mad at me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demigod~ **

**Chapter 6: **_**In Which We Suddenly Discover We Really Don't Need Yogurt**_

"So where do we head now?" Justin yanked off his fake nose as he asked Percy the question. The other demigod didn't even need to look at the map, he knew this route by heart.

"It's just a little farther now." He said. "But we have to be careful."

Annabeth agreed. "The closer we get to Camp, the harder its' going to be."

Thankfully, the trip had been devoid of monsters since the bus. Mostly because they hadn't stayed in one place long enough to be discovered, and mingled with humans as much as possible to disguise their scent. Old humans, since young ones would recognize Justin.

Justin had protested this at first, feeling that if a monster picked up on their scent and found them, a bunch of elderly people wouldn't be able to defend themselves. But Percy had pointed out that hiding their trail and risking a scenario that seemed unlikely to happen was better than just trying to get there quick and pretty much _inviting _an attack that could end up with crippling casualties.

Both had stood their ground and in the end Annabeth had said they would continue as they had.

"Do you want me to teach you how to use a sword?" Percy asked Justin for the umpteenth time.

"No." his answer was curt and sharp and offered no explanation.

"Justin, you need to know how to defend yourself…" Annabeth tried to reason with him.

He just shook his head and pulled out his map. He didn't want to because in his mind, he didn't want to believe that he would ever have to fight anything that required him knowing how to use a sword.

So far, except for the fight on the bus that he barely remembered, this journey had been like a hazy dream, the kind you couldn't remember in the morning. That's what he was hoping: that he would wake up in the scenic Camp Half-Blood described in Percy's book with the days of fear, fights, and close calls far behind him.

"Okay, whatever, Justin. Just hope we fly under your mom's radar for a few miles longer.

**PERCY**

We weren't far from Half Blood Hill. And yet, this feeling of unease kept building.

Right, we had the son of the Goddess of Destruction traveling cross-country with the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena, and all the big bad monsters figured we weren't a threat enough to come after us?

If you believe that, I've got some real estate on Mars I'd like to sell you.

Annabeth felt it too, I could tell. If she wasn't anxious her knife wouldn't be out, and she wouldn't be asking Justin if he was _sure _he didn't want to know how to at least use a sling shot ever five seconds.

Justin, on the other hand, seemed oblivious. At first he was all "Yeah, let's get there!" but as we get closer he gets quieter and quieter, especially after we saw that news report about his disappearance. I hope he isn't thinking about going back to his human life and living under his mom's "protection".

And I can tell Annabeth is thinking the same thing. If she wasn't, she would have already forced him to learn a weapon, but as it was she probably didn't want to scare him off. Especially not when we were so close.

Sometimes monsters announce themselves, like they did on the bus. Sometimes they don't, but its' still obvious they're there. And sometimes, you just don't see it coming.

We were slinking through New York City when Justin abruptly asked, "Can we get some yogurt?"

He pointed to a little shop called "Yeti Yogurt" crammed between a boutique and a liquor store.

"We probably should just keep going." Annabeth said.

I, however, didn't see anything wrong with getting some food so I shrugged. "Sure. Just hurry up."

Even as we stepped inside the ice-cold shop and the door slipped shut behind us, prickles of _Get-Out-While-You-Can,- Jackson _feelings danced up and down my spine.

Justin didn't seem to notice a thing. He waltzed up to the counter where a typical bored teenage employee lounged behind the counter.

"Here or to go?" she snapped after he ordered.

"To go," Annabeth cut in. "Most definitely, to go."

The teenage girl looked up. She looked at Justin for a long moment, and then her gaze shifted to me. I felt frozen in time when her icy blue eyes locked into mine. And just as I had decided to scream just to break the silence, she smiled.

But it wasn't a _Hey, let's be best friends! _Kind of smile. Nooooooope. This was an _I am going to enjoy killing you, Percy Jackson _smile. Yep. I knew that smile well.

"Let's get out of here." I hissed. Annabeth was right there with me, but Justin just stood stock still.

The girl's smile got wider. "I'm afraid," she said, clouds of icy vapor rolling from her mouth as she spoke "That's a bit of an impossibility."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I actually really don't know what a "yeti vampire" is, but someone suggested that should be who they were, so that's what I'm going with. Really, these people are just made up. 

**Demigod~**

**Chapter 7: **_**In Which Justin Trusts His Instincts**_

Before their eyes, the room around them transformed. The counters, windows, and walls all turned to glazed ice. Icicles grew from the ceiling in the space of a blink.

The girl cleared her counter in one smooth leap. The skin of her face tightened, pulling back until her cheekbones threatened to slice through. Her eyes narrowed, and her fangs glinted in the light as a predatory grin adorned her face.

Other oddly blue-skinned teenagers and preteens melted from the shadows, closing in on the quickly panicking trio.

In horror, Justin recognized the "vampire fans" from his first weird experience. A panic built in him as he realized that he couldn't move.

"Percy…I can't move." He hissed.

"Oh really? I hadn't actually noticed."

Percy strained to find Riptide, but it was as though his arms were glued to his sides. Or rather, frozen.

"Son of Ate," the girl, the apparent ringleader, smiled. Her voice had a normal tone, although the billowing icy clouds still poured from her mouth and nose as she spoke.

"What do you want?" Justin croaked out, more frightened than he'd been in his life.

"What do _I want_? Why, to suck your blood of course."

Justin's face when white, and he shot Percy a look, but he kept his features still. There was no way he was letting her know what was up. Major rule of competition: never let the other team see that you're worried, even if they already know you are. There were more than a few advantages to being a former hockey kid.

Meanwhile, Annabeth's head was working overtime. On the plus side, they had some time until they were frozen through and the cold-dependant vampires could safely drink they're blood. On the minus side, they had hardly any time before they were too frozen to think, much less escape.

Percy's powers would be next to useless. Any water he could get would just freeze. Justin's power s of persuasion were virtually nonexistent when unable to use his body language. Her powers? Well, she was using them right now.

Even if they could get free, they had to think of a way to fight these cold vampires. Their bronze swords were no good on these. They were hardly monsters that were important—or known—enough for the swords to disintegrate. And the vampires ice-hard skin was almost impenetrable.

She saw no way to get out of the situation short of divine intervention, which they all knew would never happen.

_So close…_

**Justin**

When Annabeth sagged, her eyes admitting defeat to the entire room, that's what got me. All the while, I had just assumed it would be like in the books. Annabeth would rise up with some amazing scheme just as the vampires pounced for our necks, or Percy would summon a wave of hot water from gods knew where to melt the room and allow us to escape.

But that's not what was happening. As soon as Percy saw Annabeth just _stop _like that, all the fight seemed to go out of him to. And you guys know what I say. Sure, Never Say Never is partially a catchphrase, but I really believe it too.

I felt such anger rise up in me, bubbling from my stomach, a warm glow, that nearly seared me from the inside. It hurt, but it felt good too. And as it spread through my limbs—from lip to tip, as my Southern friends would say—I felt free. The ice became a minor discomfort, and in a split second I was free of it.

The vampires all turned to me in unison, the smirks still on their faces, but fear in they're eyes.

In that moment, I felt confident that I could take them.

But they were so fast. They might have been somehow afraid of me, but suddenly I was surrounded by quick, living ice. Snarling voices, rips gashes, fangs, frightening howls.

The confidence seemed to bleed out of me. The enemy was all around, faster than me, stronger than me, and more powerful than me. Why hadn't I thought to bust out Percy and Annabeth too? Then, at least, I would have had backup.

I was forced to the ground by their sheer numbers, felt my face pressed to the cold hard floor, they're claws digging into my flesh at every available space. In some distant part of my mind, I wanted the glow, the little that was left, to escape.

I willed it to leave my body. Get out.

And then I felt myself go cold.

I knew it was gone.

And I blacked out.

**Percy**

I was astonished. I could barely believe what I was seeing.

Justin burst out of the ice in a sudden blaze of golden light. The light was so bright that, reflecting off of the glass, it nearly blinded me.

For a moment, I felt a blast of hope. And then they attacked.

Justin fought, but he had refused to learn how, and they took him down.

When he collapsed to the floor, I thought, that was it. Not only were we going to die, but we had lost him as well. I saw a tiny flash of something golden close to his hand…

…and, suddenly, everything shattered.

Annabeth and I were free, and shards of glass—the shop, the vampires, the icicles—were everywhere.

And then it all melted away.

I was mystified as to what had caused it, and more than a little disoriented, but we grabbed his unconscious form, and bolted for the door. We burst back into New York City, and it was night fall.

We stood for a moment taking in how long we had been frozen, and then Annabeth said "Camp. Now."

It sounded like a good plan to me.

**Hey!**

**I just realized as I was looking at reviews (I didn't know I had so many ) that I have not been a very grateful author. I had failed to notice that some of your guys actually review again and again! (**weird dream girl, Little-Miss-Deranged-Genesis). **I was so usually just happy anyone read my story at all.**

**So thank you all for reading my story and reviewing!**

**Also, the last few chapters weren't reviewed or favorite as much, so I hope no one is getting bored or thinks I'm being lazy! Obviously, I take a long time to update, but that's just because, if you see my documents folder, I work on like fifteen different projects at the same time.**

**I hope you guys like this story. Please review and tell me what you think I can do better.**

**Love,**

**J **


	8. Chapter 8

**Demigod~**

**Chapter 8: **_**In Which Camp Sucks.**_

**A/N: Yeah, chapter 8 was already up but…pretend that one didn't exist! I haves a better idea!  
Also, I haven't read **_**Battle of the Labyrinth**_** in awhile, so I don't remember if Mr. D is gone yet. I should have set this after **_**Last Olympian, **_**but I hadn't read that one yet when I started this fic. O well. Here you go!**

"I'm not carrying him up the freaking hill." Percy said. Before Annabeth could protest, he dumped Justin on the ground. The other demigod rolled a few feet before he stopped, picking himself up with a yawn.

"Where are we?" he mumbled.

Percy grinned. "Half-blood hill."

Justin walked up to join him, and the three demigods crossed the magical border, in a state of near disbelief. They had made it.

**OoO**

Justin was welcomed by Chiron at the big house, though the instructor shot Percy and Annabeth a _There's Trouble We Need to Talk Later _look over his head. After Mr. D got in some quality glaring time, he was lead the Hermes cabin.

Ate didn't have a cabin because…well…the causewas pretty obvious. She was shunned by all of Olympus, and by default, Justin was shunned by all of camp. Not that he couldn't have charmed them, if he wanted to, but there were bound to be a few, like Percy, who could easily resist his powers. Besides, if he used his powers, that would just prove their point…whatever it was.

Word of whose son he was spread like wildfire, and people either glared as they went by, averted their gaze, or their conversation descended in to whispers. Moments into the walk from the big house to the row of cabins, despite Percy by his side glaring right back, Justin was starting to realize why all of Ate's children stayed outside either to survive, live under their mother's thumb, or get killed.

Everyone here automatically hated him.

One of Annabeth's older brothers literally dragged her away from them to lecture her about talking to enemies of Olympus. They could still hear Annabeth defending him—loudly—as they neared the last cabin. He didn't bother hiding his smile.

"This is the Hermes cabin," Percy said, gesturing towards it. "They're nice—probably the only people here who won't harass you about your mom—_but…_"

"What?"

"Hermes is the god of thieves. Keep one hand on your wallet."

Justin smiled weakly and allowed Percy to introduce him into the cabin. It was mostly guys. He claimed a spot on the floor and sat still. Usually he was a friendly person, and no one there glared at him, but he just sat silently, thinking.

**PERCY**

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Annabeth exploded. She paced in front of Chiron and me, eyes stormy. "What is _wrong _with them? When we set out on this quest everyone knew that we were bringing back a Son of Ate. They knew!"

I agreed. "But now that he's here, for some reason…"

"Something happened." Chiron finally spoke. He's eyes looked heavy, and I immediately felt guilty. He had the war with Kronos, the camp being attacked…he didn't need this.

"What was it?" Annabeth sat down next to me.

Chiron shook his head sadly. "Ate stormed Olympus."

"_WHAT?" _we both shouted.

"She was angry that you got away from the vampires. Apparently, they're in alliance with her. We don't know how she got in, but she caused quite a bit of damage. As she was kicked off—_again_—she told them it was Percy's fault."

"Why," I interrupted. "Do they always blame _me_? It's never Annabeth, it's always my fault."

"It was _your _idea." She reminded me.

"The gods found out what you all were attempting to do. They were furious. It's not so much a problem of what She did. Everyone knows she's crazy," I was surprised by Chiron's easy use of the word. He never uses words like "stupid", "Crazy", or anything else that's the truth, to describe a god. Ate really was an outcast. "It's more that there's an unwritten rule that Ate and her children don't belong. She's banned from Olympus, and I suppose it was always assumed that her children were banned from Camp Half-blood."

"What do they want us to do, kick him out?"

"I don't know."

I took that as a yes. "Everyone knows who he is! That was the reason we had to go get him in the first place! His powers were running rampant, and it was out there for the world to see!"

"Percy, I'm not going to kick him out. But I can't make everyone accept him. He's going to have to earn that, just like everyone else does. It may well be a challenge, but what is life without them?"

**DINNER**

**PERCY**

It was all fine until after dinner. Well, not exactly _fine._ If you call the entire camp refraining from ripping Justin's head off fine, then yeah, it was great.

But after dinner?

Not so great.

After dinner we all get in line and offer food to the gods by scraping the food into the fire. If it's accepted, a nice smell comes out of the fire. Apparently the gods like the smell. Yeah. I know. _Why_ do the gods want to smell our food? Don't ask me, I don't know either.

Justin was last in line.

It's pretty rare for a god not to accept an offering, but if they didn't, it was because they're kid had done something stupid. It was embarrassing , but it wasn't too big a deal. The food would burn and smell bad and the kid would blush. Get teased, but live.

Like I said, not too bad.

That's what I expected to happen to Justin. I warned him ahead of time that the gods (he would make a general offering to all of them since his mother was pretty much renegade) probably wouldn't accept it, but he had to do it anyway.

So he went up expecting the rejection.

We all did.

Only, there was no badly burnt food and puff of bad smelling smoke.

There was…let's see…three explosions, a huge fire, black smoke that clouded all our vision, a few lost souls jumping on his head courtesy of Hades, some lightning bolts from Zeus with love, and my dad threw some sea slime in for good measure.

Yep, I think that's about it.

I tried to find him, but when the smoke cleared, Justin was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Demigod~**

**Chapter 9: **_**In Which Justin Has A Dream**_

**JUSTIN**

I don't dream, a fact that Annabeth found strange since demigods are normally plagued by dreams. I usually fall out, see black, and wake up.

But this was different.

I ran into the forest on the edge of camp, thinking I would get out of there. After running for awhile, I sat down on a rock, and stared off into the distance. I didn't cry. It wasn't worth crying over. I had met my mom, and I knew the fire thing was totally understandable.

That didn't stop me from being humiliated, though.

Why her, of all people? Athena, Aphrodite…anyone but her!

I leaned back against a tree and stared up into the sky until my eyes began to drift closed…

I found myself in a sunny field. I was sitting down, a harp was next to me, and the pages in a music journal fluttering in the breeze. Some guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, toting a lyre. He had silky blonde hair that seemed like spun gold. It caught every ray the sun threw his way, and the light seemed to come out of his sky blue eyes.

"Sup." He said, beginning to play the lyre.

"Sup." I greeted. I sat and listened as he played. Flowers began to pop out of grass, budding and blooming before my eyes, butterflies suddenly filled the air, and small animals came to stand, entranced by the music.

"So, Justin," he said "Why you running away?"

I shivered. That was the last thing I wanted to think about. "I can't stay. It's embarrassing. Besides that, everyone here would just as soon kill me as look at me." I wasn't sure why I was talking to this total stranger.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly he stopped playing, reached over, and shoved me. I hit the ground hard, and came up spitting grass.

"Dude, what was that for?" I sputtered.

"For being a coward."

"You don't understand."

"Sure I do."

"No, you don't. If I stay, they'll make my life _Hell_. I'm better off with _Her_ protecting me than here."

He reached over to shove me again, but I dodged it. Suddenly, his form rippled, and then I was looking at myself. A high, whiny voice came out of my mouth. "Camp is too _scary_! I wanna go home and let my mommy protect me!"

"DUDE!" For some reason, I wasn't at all freaked out by the fact that this guy could shape-shift.

He turned back into himself, grinning. "I even have a poem for the occasion. _Come on Justin/Be a man/ suck it up/ go back to camp!"_

I blinked. "Dude, that wasn't a poem. That was like a cheerleading chant. Only more suckish."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, not my best work. It was on the fly, you know."

I sat down. "You really think I should go back?"

He nodded sagely. "Oh, definitely. Trust me, it'll be worth it in the end. I've got it all worked out. It's gonna freakin rock, dude."

I considered. "It would kind of suck to have to explain this to everybody back…out there."

"Not to mention, Jackson just might kill you if you try to back out."

I nodded. "True. Very true. Frighteningly true. As a matter of fact, you might have just convinced me with that one sentence."

The guy chuckled. "Glad to see you manning up. Don't worry, it'll be awesome." He stood up, pulled a pair of aviator shades out of thin air, and popped them on. "Peace, dude." he said.

"Later." I watched as he turned, and vanished into the sun.

**OoO**

Justin walked slowly back into camp, head down, hands in pockets. Percy was looking out his window and saw him as he passed by. There seemed to be a sort of glow coming from his skin, hair, and eyes. Like he was standing with his back to sun and it was outlining him in light. Only, the moon was out. But that wasn't what caught Percy's attention, not really.

On Justin's back was something Percy knew he couldn't have just picked up in the forest. A hand crafted bow made of some kind of animal tusk, and a quiver of arrows with flaming tips. And not fire flames, more like solar flames. Like deadly, miniature suns on the end of the arrows.

The feeling in Percy's gut that whispered that Justin was not a normal demigod grew a thousand-fold.

He left his window and crossed the room to the fountain in his room. He grabbed a golden drachma from his desk and threw it into the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering…"

It was time to get some answers.

***Ooooooh. Cliff hanger! I'm almost done, and I'm working on a new crossover**_**…coming soon. **_**Alert for that alone :D**__**Antyways, thanks you for reviews! They're better than getting paid!**

**Love,**

**~J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Demigod~**

**Chapter 10: **_**In Which We Get Some Answers**_

**JUSTIN**

I woke up to the sound of screaming.

I'm used to that, but it's usually not at such close range.

I sat up on my spot on the floor, my gaze immediately going to my duffle bag. Shockingly, it hadn't been touched. The screaming was coming from a kid named Harris, a son of Hermes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He looked at me, clutching his right hand, and stumbled backwards. "Dude, seriously. What happened?" He just stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna get Percy." One kid said. He turned and ran out. After the pounding of his feet faded away, there was silence. Everyone there was just staring at me and Harris with freaked-out expressions.

"Okay," I said, getting a little impatient by now "I'm gonna ask again. _What. Happened?"_

A girl a few floor spots over from me, a daughter of a minor god that didn't have a cabin, answered me. "The Apollo cabin doesn't get up before sunrise, but Percy can heal things when they're in the water, so someone's going to get him."

Aaaaannd I'm not any less confused. "What do we need healing powers for again?"

"Your arrows burned Harris."

"What arrows?"

She pointed behind me, expression incredulous. "Those arrows!"

I turned around and I saw, sure enough, a bow and arrows lying on the floor by my duffel bag. I don't know what they were made of, but they were beautiful. I felt my fingers twitch, and I suddenly desperately wished I knew how to use them.

"Those aren't mine." I said.

"Sure they're not."

"_They're not!" _

No one looked convinced. "Then touch them. Try to pick them up."

I knew if they didn't burn me, it'd look like they were mine, and if they did, everyone would laugh at me. It was a lose-lose situation.

I reached over and grabbed them.

They flamed, but they didn't burn. Instead, a blast of warmth shot threw my body. When it left I shivered, and the bow shook in my grip. But still, no flames.

No one felt the need to state the obvious. I picked up the weapon and leaned it carefully against the wall, where anyone stupid enough to touch it could try. Let them. I had a feeling no one would, though.

"I FOUND PERCY!" The door swung open and the kid came bursting in.

Percy was right behind him. He looked like he'd been up awhile. There was dirt on his jacket, mud on his shoes, and dark circles under his eyes. Despite that, his eyes didn't look tired at all. They were sharp and piercing.

People moved around so he could squat down and look at Harris' hand. The kid was whimpering.

Serves him right.

Percy summoned a tiny geyser from the packed dirt floor beneath our feet, but stopped it a few inches from Harris' hand. He stood still, and Harris shot him a _What are you doing? _look.

"Justin," he said "come here."

I gave him the same look Harris had, but I went over anyway. Percy moved away from Harris. "Come outside."

Curious, and confused, me, Harris, and the rest of the cabin spilled outside. The sun was just beginning to peek through the clouds, and refreshing warmth washed over me as the first rays touched my skin.

Percy pushed Harris to me. "Touch his hand." He said it in a tone of voice that didn't encourage argument.

_Okaaaaaay. _Maybe Percy had stayed in the water too long…

I reached out and touched the ugly red burn on Harris's hand. In that instant, that warm glow I had only felt once before, in the yogurt shop, shot through my arm. It was like there was too much, and it had to escape. I literally _felt _it bleed out of my fingers to spread on Harris' hand.

I could tell the instant he felt it too. Because until then he had had this bored, pained, I'm-surrounded-by-nut-jobs look on his face. But when it hit him, his eyes widened, and we both watched as the burn disappeared as though it had never been.

I pulled my hand back, the warmth subsiding, and Harris held his hand out, looking at it as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd seen. I looked at Percy, who had his arms folded and his head tilted to the side, his sea green eyes squinted as if he was lookin at me through a microscope.

"Hey Percy!" a gorgeous girl—daughter of Aphrodite?—sprinted up to him. She put a hand on his arm. "Where were you this morning?"

"Hey, Drew." He turned to walk away with her, glancing back at me again. "Olympus." he answered simply. He wasn't bragging, but there was jealous muttering anyway. He walked away with the girl, and the respectful silence was broken.

"Well, that was _weird_." Harris said, walking away. That's it. Yeah, you're welcome for the instant healing, you thief. Screw him. Screw all of them that walked away like nothing had happened.

Like I was nothing and nobody.

At breakfast I felt like I was living on an island. There was like this circle of silence around me where no one laughed or ate or spoke. Everyone kept shooting me looks sideways, and I knew news of this morning had gotten around. Although…I wasn't exactly _sure _what had happened. I've read up on Ate and I'm pretty sure her powers didn't include healing.

After breakfast, this guy Adam from the Apollo cabin came up to me. "So, I hear you got a bow."

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know. When I woke up it was in the cabin. But it flames everybody but me so I guess it's mine."

"It flames."

"Yeah."

"Huh."

And then he walked away. Shortly after that, Chiron came and walked me over to the shooting range. IF I was going to have such "An exquisite" weapon, I had to learn how to use it.

And THAT'S where it all went downhill.

**A/N: **I had planned to make the last chapter the last chapter but in reality…it's not. So yeah. Two more.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I took a long time updating, but the reason is that I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER, and then the nice virus-giving people decided to gift me with one. So my computer's been in the shop. But I got it back and here's the chapter!

So this was the last chapter, but the ending was TERRIBLE, but now I'm making it better. So this is the next to last chapter. So…

–Okay, read on—

**Demigod~**

**Chapter 11: **_**In Which Justin Kicks Butt**_

**PERCY**

Justin looked like we'd asked him to fight the Minotaur. "You want me to learn to shoot." He said, as if that was incredibly stupid.

"I thought you would wanna learn to use those." I pointed at the bow and arrow slung over his shoulder.

"Percy, dude," he shook his head, hanging back on the path "That's not the point."

"Then what," I turned around "_IS _the point?"

"You wanna put me on a shooting range, with a bunch of people who pretty much hate me, and are all holding weapons they know how to use. Yeah, I'm not comfortable with that."

"You're thinking worse-case scenario, man. Think best case."

"They leave me with the use of my limbs?"

"EXACTLY."

"You're great at pep talks, Percy."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Of _course _not." He rolled his eyes.

Unfortunately, we were both wrong. No one came after him, or so much as pointed a weapon at him.

Instead, they decided to humiliate him. Even the most pitiful archer was on the top of their game that day. I probably didn't help. I pointed out this tiny girl from the Aphrodite cabin. She's terrible at archery. I told him to try and shoot after her so he wouldn't look as bad. The problem with that plan was that someone had given everyone—including her—some kind of voojoo juice. It wore off the next day, but right then, they were all excellent archers.

Except for Justin.

It was frustrating, watching him go through that. I can't stand bullies. And every kid here had been bullied pre-camp, with the possible exception of the Aphrodite kids. They know what it's like, we all do.

So why were they becoming what they hated?

The class began shortly after sunrise, and marched on through the day. It was a testament to the strength of the animosity toward Ate that none of the other campers drifted away to do their normal activities.

Whenever Justin stood up to shoot, everyone else stopped shooting to watch him. When he inevitably missed, there were no snickers or whispers, just condescending silence. Then someone else would step up and shoot a bulls-eye.

Annabeth was instructing Justin, and she got the feeling that her own brothers and sisters were behind this. It was too well-planned for them not to be. "Ignore them." She told him.

"I'm trying."

But they made it hard. During water breaks, he was shoved to the back of the line and when he finally got to the front, all the water was gone. Frustrated, tired, angry, and dehydrated, he picked up his bow and kept going.

The day wore on, and still, the others were shooting easily and accurately. Annabeth assured him that he was getting better and Percy encouraged him from the sidelines (he had been banned from archery long ago) but still he felt hopeless. He tried not to show it.

At a quarter to noon, one of the leaders bellowed "EVERYBODY OUTSIDE!"

Justin groaned as the students surged into the outdoor arena. During tour he danced night and day, and he chugged water like a racehorse. Here, he hadn't had any liquids since breakfast. The last thing he wanted to do was go out in the sun at high noon.

When he stepped out into the arena, to his surprise he felt much better. With the warmth of the sun came a loose, relaxed feeling in his muscles, a sharpness in his vision, and a steadiness in his limbs.

"Okay," Lee Fletcher, an archer from the Apollo cabin, stood in front of a small bulls-eye at the far end of the arena. "Who thinks they can hit this?"

Several good archers stepped up, bows at the ready. Justin shook his head. They were mostly Athena and Apollo cabin, though a lot of Ares kids were good too. There about twenty volunteers.

Lee smiled, leaned over, and flipped a switch. The target began to slowly move up, and then suddenly it was airborne. As if by magic (although they could tell it was remote controlled) it began to do a wild bobbing and weaving dance in the wind.

"Now," Lee said. "Who thinks they can hit _that_?"

Several archers intelligently stepped back. Lee smirked as the number dwindled to twelve campers confident—or stupid—enough to try.

Percy shook his head as the first camper stepped up. "There's no way he can do it. There's no way _anyone _can do it. Definitely not you." He said it as though absentminded, and Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy. Justin was startled by the sudden blunt insult, but it was true so he shrugged his shoulders and watched.

The camper failed. Miserably.

Percy suppressed a smirk as the humiliated archer stomped away.

Slowly, each archer struck out. The best got a hit, but never on the bulls-eye.

"You all think you did terrible, don't you?" Lee said when the last archer stepped back, humiliated. There was silence. "Well, you did. But just to end the exercise on a positive note, we'll allow the worst archer since Percy to take a shot at it." He smiled.

"Justin Bieber. Get up here."

**JUSTIN**

I couldn't believe him. There was anger, red hot and almost uncontrollable boiling under my skin. All eyes settled on me, mocking, self-satisfied, judgmental. Sure, there were some who seemed ashamed of their behavior, and even a few like Percy who were downright furious.

"You don't have to do this." Annabeth told me.

I didn't say anything, just took my bow and stepped up to the line in the dirt. I gazed at the maniacally-dancing target, the sun in my eyes and the discouraging glares of the other campers at my back. I took an arrow, and it leapt with flame at my touch, like it was excited to finally be used.

At that moment, the sun moved directly overhead, signaling noon, and I felt as if I had been electrocuted in. In one movement, I drew the arrow, aimed with a squinted eye, and let it fly, taking with it all my anger, frustration, and determination.

The arrow sliced through the air like a double-edged blade, glowing brilliantly with sunny yellow flames.

Bulls-eye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Demigod**

**~by JanayOkay14**

**Chapter 12: **_**In Which Things Wrap Up Nicely**_

For a moment, it was like no one believed it. There was a dead, heavy silence as the pierced target floated to the ground.

Justin stood, rigid, still not facing the campers, a glint of contentment in his eye.

Percy grinned widely , and Annabeth's smile matched his. They slapped hands. However, there wasn't time for anyone else to react, because suddenly a blazing, miniature sun appeared over Justin's head.

There was a collective intake of breath.

Chiron stepped forward. "it is a determined."

"Oh crap." Someone whispered. Slowly, reluctantly, and with heavy looks of shame, the arena knelt.

Justin waited impatiently, his breath in his throat, a million conflicting thoughts running through his head.

"Apollo, god of Medicine and Prophecy, Slayer of the mighty Python, Hail Justin Bieber, Son of the Sun God."

At the last pronouncement, the sun brightened to almost blinding, but Justin looked right into it with unaffected eyes. A golden chariot appeared out of the blaze, and Apollo stepped out of it with an easy smile, the sun shining in his eyes.

"See? I told you it would be _AWESOME!_" he said. It was so rare—there was a time when no one thought it was possible—for a god to visit camp that everyone was struck dumb.

"Apollo," Chiron bowed. Everyone but Percy and Justin fallowed suit. Justin was shocked and Percy wasn't big on bowing. It was felt but not said: why was he here? He'd never visited any of his other children. The Apollo cabin now stood in an awkward clump, trading hurt glances while Apollo stood in front of Justin, grinning.

"Hey, dad." Justin said absentmindedly. He had known the man in his dream was his father, he was just now realizing the same man was Apollo.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Chiron asked.

"I wanted to be here to see my son become a god."

There was silence. Justin glanced at his newfound father. Was he joking?

"I beg your pardon?" Chiron seemed just as confused as everyone else. Which sucked, cause he was supposed to know what was going on.

"He's of divine birth," the sun god explained, the sun seeming to flicker in the sky when his forehead wrinkled in frustration. "You know…sixteen years ago, I went to L.A. on business, and Ate was there—"

"Yeah, we don't need details, dude." Justin waved his hand, embarrassed. Besides the obvious confusion on how his human mother got involved in all of it, he _really _didn't need to know his parents lust story. Gross.

"Anyway, I was thinking, everyone's always complaining about my poetry sucking." He began to pace, the sun getting brighter as his enthusiasm built. There was a general rumble of agreement, which he ignored. "And then when I realized that the kid Ate was having was mine, and was therefore divine, I started thinking. But I just watched for awhile, your life. And _then_—"

Here, he stopped and put his hand on Justin's head. Justin felt a little weird, but he didn't exactly feel like risking the wrath of a god, so he just stood there as his father continued. "I heard that song, Baby. And I knew you had my gift." Even Justin rolled his eyes.

"And then I saw the masses of your fangirls, and I realized there isn't a god to cater to their needs. And they pray to you anyway, so…"

"So…?"

"And so," he concluded. "If you accept, you'll become a minor god. Do you accept?"

A muffled groan rose among a few campers, and there were scattered whispers, but otherwise there was silence as everyone waited for his answer.

Justin thought about it. The way he saw it, his life would never be normal again—not that it had ever been—and if he had to have a weird life, why not do it in style? Besides, it might be fun. He liked poetry. And fangirls.

He smiled, teeth flashing in the sun. "I accept."

Chiron bowed, and again, the campers did too. Except Percy, who, almost imperceptibly, rolled his eyes.

"All Hail Apollo, god of the sun, and Bieber, god of poetry and fangirls."

And that was it.

It was over.

Apollo got back on his chariot, and the campers dispersed for lunch. Justin walked back to the cabins with Annabeth and Percy, fingering his arrows, and listening to Percy rant.

"_God of poetry_? God of _fangirls_? Okay, I get the fangirl thing, but poetry? Since when is _Baby, baby, baby, oh/ Baby, baby, baby, no _poetry?" Percy glanced sideways at his friend. "No offence."

Justin couldn't keep a smile off of his face. He was too busy testing his new powers to care about accidental insults."None taken."

"What are you going to do now?" Annabeth asked him.

He shrugged. "Go to lunch."

And so, the sun of Poseidon, the daughter of Athena, and the new god of poetry went to lunch.

And that was pretty much **The End**.

**Or So They Thought**

Because in her Malibu mansion, Ate was fuming. She had lost er most promising son in years, been rejected by Apollo, and scorned by the gods…again. And all because of Percy Jackson.

She vowed she would have her revenge.

**A/N: **I hope ya'll liked it :). I'm working on two other PJO stories. One is a Percy Jackson and Sky High crossover. The other is a story set in the universe of this story. Maybe it'll be what Percy's trip to Olympus was. Yeah. I think so. So that'll be cool. And also, I've put up a lame prologue and am working on the first chapter _of Ate's Revenge._

Tell me what you thought of the ending since I (sort of) changed it. Better?

Much love and thanks!

~J


End file.
